Citizen Soldier
by The Devil's Halo
Summary: Who knows the story of those 7 additional werewolves in Breaking Dawn? No one, until now.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Gideon P.O.V.**

I stared from behind my bangs, hoping and praying that she couldn't see me looking at her. I sighed longingly as she absentmindedly curled her gorgeous black hair with a pencil as she talked with her friend Mallory. I couldn't help but fantasize about Cecilia. She was the most popular girl in our grade and I was the most popular boy, meant to be. Mallory was popular too; my best friend Leo could have her.

Upon thinking about him I looked at Leo. He was looking in the same direction as I had been moments before. He better hope that he was looking at Mallory. I returned my attention to Cecilia. As though she'd been waiting for it she met eyes with me. I quickly looked down and pretended to write. Risking a glance through my hair she looked smug as she continued to speak with Mallory, like she'd proven something.

I felt eyes on me I turned to see two of my former friends Collin and Brady staring at me. I felt my eyes narrow. The two of them had gotten really weird and was now hanging out with the La Push cult. Obviously for that little incident they were no longer my friends.

I raised my head in order to look down my nose at them before turning away. I caught eyes with Leo who rolled his eyes at the two of them, my eyebrows raised automatically in response. I looked at the clock for the first time this class, odd since I usually find myself staring at it waiting for lunch. Five minutes to go.

**Chantal P.O.V.**

Five minutes to go. I stared at Gideon as he continued to stare at Cecilia, or Mallory, I couldn't quite tell which one. Not that it mattered, I hated them both after they and some other stupidly shallow friends of theirs decided to drown my backpack in a toilet. I was excellent at holding grudges so no doubt I would despise them all forever. Bear in mind that that is just one reason I hate them; they have done many other things all of which involve either my embarrassment or destruction of my property.

Gideon flipped his hair slightly bringing my attention back to the present. I could almost feel myself blushing just from looking at him. The bell rang and everyone was out of the classroom before homework could be assigned, myself included although my invisibility power nearly got me trampled.

I made my way to the outcast table currently only inhabited by Damien and Grayson. There were three others who would no doubt be here soon. I put in headphones to avoid talking, not that any of us spoke to one another anyway. Music was better than awkward silence, most days.

My eyes strayed to the head of the cafeteria, where the popular girls and the popular boys tables reigned. Naturally, Gideon was staring at Cecilia. Again I'm sure he could have just as easily been staring at Mallory but I don't think he was. What he could possibly see in either of them I'll never know. If I were a boy I don't think I would be too fond of Abercrombie Zombies who are shallower than a glass of milk.

**Mallory P.O.V.**

I laughed along with Cecilia who was obviously trying to get Gideon's attention. Not that I could blame her, he was without a doubt the hottest guy in the entire school. His friend Leonardo was a close second who I suppose I would have to settle for since Cecilia would kill me for showing even a minor interest in Gideon.

My eyes glazed over the rest of the cafeteria; several were looking wistfully in our direction. Who could blame them? We were obviously going places in the future. Not to mention that we are already places here in this cow town.

I caught Chantal looking at Gideon. I almost laughed out loud. She was such an obvious wannabe. And her crush on Gideon was positively sickening. I wasn't sure if Cecilia noticed, I would have told her if Chantal was in any way shape or form a threat, which she is not.

I looked to the side of the cafeteria. Part of the cult watched us. I guess even they wish they were us. I avoided meeting eyes with Brady; I had once had a monster crush on him. Now that he was part of the cult those days were over. Although I admit I do dream of him sometimes. Then the next day I can't stop thinking about him. His big brown eyes and his perfectly chiseled biceps… Stop it Mallory. You like Leo.


End file.
